


Royal Planning

by LadyOfDragonstone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, FLUFF FOR MY FELLOW FLUFF SLUTS, Good Queen Alysanne is the queen of my heart, implied incest but like they're Targaryens duh, she makes Jaehaerys melt like puddy in her hands, you know you're out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/pseuds/LadyOfDragonstone
Summary: Answering the Tumblr prompt: "Alyssane and Jahaerys, trying to get away for the evening, possibly outside somewhere on Dragonstone because they have too many kids and are too busy."





	Royal Planning

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr as @ladyofdragonstone

He heard the sound of doors opening without his leave, and couldn’t hold back a grunt of irritation. Jaehaerys had asked not to be disrupted for the evening, and did not fancy to entertain pages or councilors at all. But when turned to see the visitor, it was not any Lord from his council, nor page or servant. 

He stood up at once. “My love.”

His Queen did not speak to him at once, but crossed his study to the window and threw the blinds open. The dark sky and all the stars greeted him. Wearily, he glanced at the candles and took notice of how low they burned in the night. 

“You missed supper tonight.” Her tone was not reproachful, only disappointed. 

“There were matters to be tended to.” 

“There are always matters that must be tended to. A King must eat, for one.”

He sighed. “It was not my intent to stay here at this hour.”

Alysanne approached him and took hold of his hands, looking up with her brilliant blue eyes. Most men would not have thought her a Targaryen from her look, but he knew the fire in her was that of the dragon.

“I missed you,” she murmured, kissing his hands, “I’ve hardly seen you this week.”

That was all it took to rile his guilt. “Once this scheme begins, it will get easier. The hardest part will be the planning. We’ve been going over dozens of maps to ensure the best routes. Questioning builders and consulting with our accounts to see if we have the coin to-”

Her lips put a stop to the onslaught of words. His hands made their way to her hair and he responded in earnest, glad for the distraction. When they broke apart, his wife cupped his face.

“I know what we’re dealing with. I attended the council meetings as well,” the Queen reminded him, and her face grew solemn. “They are my people too. We will gladden their hearts and fill their bellies. And you will give them the best bloody road they’ll ever see. Do not doubt it.”

At that, he laughed. “It was your idea.”

Her thumb brushed his lip, “And it will be our legacy. But you cannot forget yourself every time you undertake a new project.”

“I will not,” Jaehaerys promised her.

She hesitated. “And you cannot forget me.” 

“Never.” The King held her tighter. “I would sooner lose my crown.” 

His wife chuckled, but he could see the relief in her face. “It won’t come to that.” 

He kissed the top of her hair and looked out the window, watching the night sky longingly.

“Let’s go to Dragonstone on the morrow.”

Startled, Alysanne looked up. “But the road-”

“Let the others take care of it. Or let it wait for another fortnight. I only have eyes for you.”

She tried to suppress her smile, but it did not work. Feeling triumphant at pleasing her, it was a shock to hear her thoughts at his suggestion:

“We will not go to Dragonstone for a fortnight,” she declared firmly.

Jaehaerys brushed back her hair. “My love-”

“We will sort out this entire business by the end of the week. Leave the rest to the Hand and Masters and the builders, and only then we will go to Dragonstone. For a whole moon’s turn.” 

Grinning broadly, he held her chin and kissed her.

“I will see to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT WHATEVER CRITICISM YOU HAVE


End file.
